Ed, Ed and Away
"Ed, Ed and Away" is the 10th episode of Season 3 and the 62nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to catch a red balloon after scamming Kevin. Plot Kevin strolls by minding his own business, but the Eds' "Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes" opens, and Kevin happens to fall for it after Eddy makes fun of Kevin's bike. The test drive of the low quality, good-looking bike makes Kevin lose interest in buying it, and focuses on getting payback discreetly, deciding to send red balloons up to the sky, knowing each of the Eds would be interested in them and be distracted by them. Ed wants to bond with the balloon, Edd is moved by it, wanting it to escape from harm's way and Eddy desperately wants to destroy it. Then, they head through obstacles to catch it, such as running through Rolf's farm, down dead ends and through Sarah and Jimmy's airplane imagination, but never do. Sarah ends up getting it and does Eddy's popping request without his help. Though Eddy is angry about this, Kevin lets loose of another balloon and now they are after another one and the Eds gets distracted again, they'll never know they were being fooled as pawns for his revenge. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "What's with him? I did everything my dad does, how come he sells stuff? Maybe it's the tie." Edd: "Well, it certainly couldn't be that we manufactured the bike from HAND-ME-DOWN KITCHENWARE! Ten hours of hard work! And for what?" Ed: "To fleece the masses!" Eddy: "Check's in the mail, Ed." Edd: "It's the same thing! Day in and day out! It's so monotonous! A pipedream, at best." Ed: "You are not alone, my friend. I dream of pipes too." Eddy: "Boy, Ed, who'd have thought?" ---- *'Nazz': "Hey guys, what's up?" Ed: "Fly Nazz, fly!" and throws Nazz up in the air Eddy: "She didn't even make a grab for it!" Ed: "Your turn, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me, Ed!" pulls Eddy's key chain on his pants "Why I oughta-" hair start spinning like a helicopter as he flies up into the air Ed: Eddy to get the balloon "Balloon, mister!" Edd: twists Eddy's hair and makes him fly off "Remind me to ask you how you did that, Ed." Eddy: as his hair twirls like a helicopter "This better not mess up my hair, Ed!" ---- *''Eds are running'' Ed: flies over them "CHICKEN!" flies over them "PIG!" run into a cow, injured and weakly "Cow…" Rolf: tilting towards him "Mama! A bandage for Rolf!" crushed by cow Eddy: running "Hurry up, it's getting away!" Edd: running "Excuse me, Rolf." Ed: running "What'd ya do, Double D?" Rolf: sighs "Never again will Rolf store house keys in his trouser pockets." Trivia/Goofs *This is the first and possibly the only time that Kevin uses wits to get revenge instead of violence or humiliation. *This is the first time Ed makes Eddy "fly," and as such Eddy is the first character seen flying. *The word "crazy" is spoken eight times in this episode: seven times by Eddy and once by Kevin. *The main scam in this episode is very similar to custom choppers like in "American Choppers." *The title of this episode is a reference to the Superman phrase "Up, Up and Away." *Kevin laughing at the Eds when they were chasing the balloon in the middle of the episode might have been foreshadowing. *The part where the Eds run through Rolf's farm to catch the balloon has been used in a commercial on Cartoon Network. *'Sarah:' "Gimme Gimme Never Gets!" This was used as a title reference in Gimme Gimme Never Ed. *The Tower of Eddy is used again in this episode. It is also used in the episode "Quick Shot Ed", "Who, What, Where, Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Eddy says "I did everything my dad does, how come he sells stuff?". This could point out that Eddy's father is a salesman. *The quote from Eddy, "I see it, I see it! And it's all ours!", was taken from the episode, "Hot Buttered Ed." *The Kankers were absent in this episode. Gallery File:Bike.jpg|One of the custom hot bikes. File:Ed_edd_n_away_004.jpg|Aww! File:Shovel_chin.jpg|Ouch, that must hurt a lot. File:Balloon.jpg|The balloon. File:Dead_end.jpg|Fail Upside down tower of eddy.jpg|Not a good idea in this position. File:Cow.jpg|Cow! File:Edd5.jpg|He's got it alright. File:Mayday.jpg|"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" File:Lunch_Plank.jpg|I special ordered. The Eds - Flash.jpg|The balloon popped and created a blinding flash awnerjwarjgejetj.PNG|Almost got it... Krazy.jpg|The Krazy Ed's hot bike scam See Also *Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes Video XOVmeAB00I4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3